


Her Story

by looking_past_the_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looking_past_the_stars/pseuds/looking_past_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of The Boy Who Lived, those who fought beside him and against him is known by many in the magical world. But what of those who were on the sidelines of the battles? This is the story of Narcissa Malfoy, the mother who sacrificed her life and all she knew by saving Harry Potter. She is a woman of many concealed emotions and thoughts. This is her journey through Hogwarts and beyond, the story before she became a Malfoy and aid to the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>Of course this story will contain a few OCs but only as aid to a much larger story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Story

_ “Slytherin!” _

_ Narcissa allowed her eyes to shift upward and glance through her eyelashes just as the Sorting Hat was taken off her head and the next first year was called up to front of the Great hall. She watched as her tie transformed its usual black into a striped green and silver pattern. Soon she found herself at her new house table sitting alongside her sisters she drew in a long breath and turned her head to gaze back at the yellow and black clad students  behind her table, landing her gaze on the girl she had befriended on the train over to the school. The girl looked up and a small smiled graced her lips. Narcissa smiled but only for a moment, before the Great Hall was plunged into darkness and a wicked laugh filled the room followed by a blood chilling scream. _

* * *

 

 

_ “Black!” _

Narcissa opened her eyes and jolted up, knocking foreheads with the person leaning over her bed. She yelped in pain, causing her to lose balance and roll onto the floor. Hissing in pain, Narcissa moved the duvet off of her and scrambled onto the floor to hunch over the writhing girl. 

“Agatha! I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Narcissa breathed reaching out to touch the girl’s now red forehead. 

Agatha blinked a few times before letting out a long breath. “I’m fine, but Merlin, Black, you nearly knocked me out cold.” 

Narcissa gave a small smile before standing up and stretching out her hand and helping Agatha stand up on shaky legs. “Why were you hovering over me like that?”

The witch in front of her raised a thin eyebrow. “You were screaming in your sleep! I thought you were being hexed or something.” She huffed. “Turned out I was the one who got hurt in the end.” Narcissa laughed. “But seriously, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a nightmare.”

Agatha shook her head. “Must have been some nightmare.” 

Narcissa shrugged. “You could say that.” Ignoring the confused look Agatha shot her she turned around and flipped open her trunk. “We’d better get ready. What time is it?”

“Eight fifty.” 

Narcissa whirled around. “ _ Agatha! _ Breakfast is going to be over in ten minutes! Why didn’t you wake me earlier!?”

“I’m not your house elf! Set an alarm next time if you’re so worried.” Agatha mumbled walking towards her bed. “We can grab some muffins from the kitchens on the way to Potions.” 

* * *

 

They did in fact grab some biscuits at the kitchens on the way to class, but it wasn’t until her free period when Narcissa quickly snuck into the kitchens, she got a muffin. Peering into the large steaming kitchen she spotted the house elves and kitchen staff bustling around shouting food orders for the next feast. Sliding into a seat at a shining stainless steel table she set her books down and smiled when an elf across the kitchen spotted her and began scampering towards her. His grey lips stretched across his face revealing a  toothy grin as he bowed. 

“Finley is very happy to see Miss. Black again!”

Narcissa smiled and nodded taking a bite of the blueberry muffin. “It’s good to see you too Finley. The Library was quite busy because of the O.W.L.s so I thought maybe I could study here-?”.

Finley nodded his waxy head furiously. “Oh yes! Finley would love to have you with us!”

Narcissa laughed. “Thank you. You’d better get back to work before Herch notices.” She whispered glancing at a much taller elf standing at the back of the kitchen. 

Finley gasped. “Of course. Good day Miss. Black!” He quickly whispered before scuttling away back to the stove where be continued to stir something smiley with a large ladle. Narcissa smiled as she watched the elfs work, she found their company welcoming and never hesitated to talk to them when given a chance. She sighed. “What would Agatha think if she saw me here…”

_ “What indeed.” _

Narcissa spun around fearing the worst before letting out a long sigh once her eyes came to rest on a shimmering man. She waved. “Hello Nick.”

The Gryffindor house Ghost smiled.  _ “Evening Miss. Black. I must say it is quite a surprise seeing you down here.” _

Narcissa nodded slowly. “Well I-.”

The ghost held up a shimmering hand.  _ “No need, your secret is safe with me!” _

“It’s not a secret!”

_ “Oh?” _

“Well no it’s-” She sighed. “I just would rather my friends not know I enjoy the company of house elfs.” 

Nick sniffed catching a glimpse of Finley’s hurt expression.  _ “Yes. Slytherin, correct?” _

Narcissa bristled. “That’s got nothing to do with it.”

The ghost smirked.  _ “Well you can’t say there isn't a trend…” _

Quickly gathering her books and ignoring the Ghost’s snide remark, Narcissa stomped out of the kitchen and began heading towards the Dungeons only to come face to face with another shimmering outline gliding across the floor. The floating man turned his attention towards her and nodded.  _ “Miss. Black.” _

Narcissa sighed. “Hello Baron.”

The blood covered ghost narrowed his eyes.  _ “Are you alright?” _

“The Nearly Headless Gryffindor ghost believes there is a  _ trend _ in my house…” The Baron allowed his eyes to darken before he nodded once more before flowing quickly away moaning Nearly Headless Nick’s name ghoulishly. 

Finally Narcissa found herself in front of the portrait leading to her common room. She drew in a breath and breathed,  _ jagged fangs, _ then stepped into the dimly lit green room and sat down on one of the squishy couches. Letting out a long groan she flopped back and spread out on the cushions allowing her to stretch out her back. 

“I’ll just sit over here then.”

Narcissa’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the silky voice. The Witch sat up so quikly her head spun. “Lucius!”

The blond was standing behind the couch with a steaming cup of cider in his hand. “Miss. Black.”

Narcissa’s eyes rolled, she was beginning to hate being called by her last name. “I’m sorry Lucius, I didn’t see you come in.”

Lucius Malfoy chuckled. “I’ve actually been standing here since you stormed in.” Narcissa blushed. “Mind if I join you?” She nodded scooting over allowing Lucius a cushion. The blond set down his steaming mug and quickly took his wand out and tapped the rim of the mug, cloning it. Sliding his wand back into his robes he handed a mug to Narcissa. “You can have the original. Cloned food never tastes quite right, a bit like plastic if you ask me.”

Narcissa allowed a small smile to grace her lips. “Thank you, Lucius.” She tipped the cup back against her lips and let the warm liquid to flood in past her lips.

Lucius took his moment to break the silence with a clear of his throat. “Potter set Severus’ textbook on fire today.”

Narcissa’s eyebrows drew together. “That’s awful.”

Lucius shrugged. “I found it quite funny actually.”

“I thought you hated James Potter-.”

“I do.” Lucius sighed. “But Severus is such an unusual character, I quite enjoyed watching him smacking the flames out.”

Narcissa huffed. “I still think that’s cruel. I’ve never liked him.” Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Potter.”

The Wizard nodded and took a sip of his cider. “Me neither. Gryffindors think they’re so perfect-.”

“Oh that’s not why. I just feel like he thinks he’s the best of the best. He’s very arrogant you know.” She shook her head. “And the way he treats Severus…”

The portrait hole behind the two opened suddenly cutting Narcissa off. A tall lanky boy walked through, threading his hands through his long black hair. Lucius smirked and a feeling of dread washed over Narcissa.

Severus Snape stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the two on the couch. “Afternoon Malfoy.” He nodded towards Narcissa. “Black.”

Narcissa smiled and Lucius nodded. It was when Severus began to thread his fingers through his hair again, Narcissa realized there were streaks of light pink in his hair. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Severus, what is in your hair?”

Severus sighed. “Some muggle gum substance Potter decided would look exceptionally good in my hair.” He scowled. “It’s been incredibly hard to get out.”

Lucius smirked in which Narcissa scowled at him . She stood up and walked towards the boy and studied the substance. “Have you tried vanishing it?”

Severus laughed halfheartedly. “I can barely see what I would be aiming for! I’d rather not lose all my hair.”

“Who knows, maybe the look would suit you.”

Narcissa, ignoring the remark from the couch, flicked out her wand. “I can try if you’d like.”

“I’m not sure about-”

“Nonsense, I can perfectly see the gum. Here turn you head.” The witch gently tilted Severus’ jaw allowing her a full view of the pink goo. “Oh I know!” Pointing her wand at the goo she flicked her wand muttering a soft,  _ waddiwasi.  _ The gum shot out of Severus’ hair and smacked onto the wall before rolling into a ball and dropping onto the floor. 

Severus scratched at his scalp. “I guess either way it  _ had _ to rip out some hairs.”

Narcissa smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Not at all Narcissa. Thank you.” He glanced at Lucius. “I’ll leave you two to it then.” He said and quickly walked away. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall Narcissa sighed. “Transfiguration will be starting soon. I should get going-.”

Lucius stood up quickly. “I’ll walk with you.”

Narcissa smiled. “Alright, thank you Lucius.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was not sure if all the characters in this fiction attendee Hogwarts at the same time but because I would not find any information on that I decided to go with the idea that they did. Along with that, this story is MY interpretation as to what I believe Narcissa Malfoy would have been like before she was with Lucius. If this interpretation does not suit you I'm sure there are many other fictions out there for you to read.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
